Todo por mi Gato
by Fallen Fan
Summary: mi segundo fic DG. Que ocurre, despues de un terrible incidente Colin, Ginny y Luna deven afrontar las consecuencias de practicar magia sin supervicion de los Maestros, y que pasa sobre todo cuando deven responder ¿POr que Ginny no aparece?, por ahora so
1. Default Chapter

1.- Prologo  
  
Sus ojos ambarinos, miraban expectantemente aquel lugar, era justo como lo había imaginado, frió, lúgubre y apenas iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas con llamas verdes, y en el centro principal una especie de fuente, no podía distinguirla muy bien.  
  
A decir verdad, jamás se habría aventurado al entrar al lugar, pero las circunstancias la habían obligado, al principio no entendía exactamente que era lo que había pasado, pero ahora todo se le venia a la mente rápidamente, como si fueran flachazos.  
  
...  
  
- ten cuidado ¡AAAAAAaHHHHHh!  
  
...  
  
-¿¿Que paso?? -  
  
.........  
  
-No lo sé... Ginny... ¿Dónde estas?-  
  
.........  
  
-¿Qué es eso?... -  
  
.........  
  
-Ginny donde estas? -  
  
........  
  
Justo después de eso eran imágenes, un grupo de criaturas extrañas, sus ojos rojos y su piel llena de pelo café la perseguían.  
  
......  
  
-Corre Ginny... CORRE-  
  
..  
  
-ESPERA a donde vas?? -  
  
.......  
  
- ¿a dónde crees? Tenemos que ayudarla -  
  
..........  
  
-Claro pero ¿Como?-  
  
..........  
  
un agujero en la pared, parecía su única salvación, pero, era tan angosto, Jamás pasaría por ahí, Al momento siguiente la tenían, pudo sentir unos dientes afilados enterrársele en la parte inferior de su pierna, entre jalones se soltó, ya no había más indecisión debía entrar.  
  
Después nada... solo un destello de luz y... La sala común de SLYTHERIN  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*--  
  
Que les pareció, este es mi segundo Fic Draco/Ginny, ya sabrán más o menos como va a ir la trama... bueno pero no se confíen pronto abra una sorpresa., una digo muchas. jajajaja  
  
Porfa lean mi fic Venganza, que pronto voy a continuar, ¡Eso que ni que!.  
  
Y como ya saben y casi todos los autores deben de decir dejen REVIEWS plis.  
  
Besos Vanesa C. 


	2. ¿Esto es la sala común de Slytherin?

Disculpándome por... Jajajaja, ya todos saben por k y a los k no saben  
mejor NO LES DIGO  
  
Igual como sea este es el primer capitulo de "Todo Por mi Gato" por Vanesa  
C.  
Lania_primera@hotmail.com  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
¿Esto es la sala Común de Slytherin?  
  
Después nada... solo un destello de luz y... La sala común de SLYTHERIN  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Camino lentamente, como si temiera ser descubierta, pero, había olvidado algo muy importante y eso era que no podía ser descubierta. Paso su vista por la parte superior de la chimenea, y un mago de aspecto Urano la miraba reprobatoriamente Ginny lo desafió con la mirada y siguió observando el lugar hasta que topo con una especie de frascos llenos de lo que parecía niebla negra, los observo detenidamente durante largos minutos, la niebla se arremolinaba en torno a la tapa del frasco como queriendo salir, Ginny había quedado como hipnotizada ante este. El solo verlo le producía una especie de tranquilidad, paz y sobre todo había empezado a sentir que su razón se le iba, sin contar que el dolor de la mordedura se había ido.  
  
Unos pasos provenientes de uno de los rincones de la sala hizo que diera un respingo. El frasco la había distraído de tal manera que ni cuenta se había dado de que alguien se había acercado.  
  
- ALÉJATE DE ESO! - le grito una voz bastante conocida, levanto la vista y pudo ver a Draco Malfoy vestido en lo que parecía una piyama mágica, algo parecido a la túnica de Hogwarts solo que más corta y con unas mangas extremadamente Largas - Que te QUITES he dicho - le repitió, Ginny no se había movido desde que lo vio acercarse y casi como en un instinto salto hacia atrás en forma defensiva. Draco se movió rápidamente y con un movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer los frascos, la miro de manera indiferente y se dio la vuelta para irse.  
  
"Que pasa" se pregunto Ginny "Por que Malfoy no le había dicho nada, ella estaba en la sala común de Slytherin y Malfoy no le había dicho NADA"  
  
"Tal ves Malfoy estaba medio dormido y no se había dado cuenta de que era una Gryffindor" Casi como en un impulso salto para salir de aquel lugar y sin mas el dolor en su pierna volvió lo que hizo que lanzara un gemido que mas bien a sus oídos pareció una especie de "Maullido".  
  
Malfoy se volteo a verla nuevamente, su rostro se veía tranquilo y nada adormilado, la miro durante unos instantes y tras hacer una mueca se acerco hacia ella. Ginny no sabia que hacer "Que pretendía" Malfoy se acerco mas a ella hincándose, puesto que ella se encontraba en el suelo mientras le decía  
  
-espera, no te muevas, no te voy a hacer nada- Ginny se había apartado  
  
nuevamente unos pasos se escucharon y otra persona apareció  
  
-Quien anda ahí? - pregunto lo que parecía una vos de mujer hablando en un tono autoritario  
  
Draco se paro instantáneamente al escuchar la vos y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro  
  
-ha eres tu Draco- Draco solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Ginny escucho como los pasos de la chica se acercaban hacia donde se encontraban - Creía que era uno de los alumnos - dijo la vos y en ese instante pudo ver a quien pertenecía, era una chica alta, delgada y con un gran parecido con alguien que ella conocía, pero quien... quien...,Eso es... Pansy Parkinson"  
  
la chica sonrió -Ya sabes - señalo su insignia de prefecta - Son nuestros deberes -  
  
Draco volvió a asentir, mientras un silencio incomodo se apoderaba del lugar "Que extraño, acaso no podía verla"  
  
-y... que haces aquí...a... estas Horas-  
  
-Emmm... este... yo...-Dijo nervioso- Yo vine por... - Draco miro hacia atrás donde se encontraba Ginny y de repente el rostro se le ilumino - yo vine por - "No me va a delatar" - Mi Gato - Contesto mientras se hacia a un lado y dejo que Pansy Viera a Ginny  
  
-haaaayyyyyy, que lindo Draco- Dijo pansy mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba Ginny y se hincaba para verla mejor - Yo no sabia que tenias un gato, Jamás lo mencionaste -  
  
-Lo que pasa es que me lo han enviado hoy - soltó Draco rápidamente mientras el nerviosismo de hace un rato parecía írsele -...Mi Tía - agrego  
  
-Pues es muy bonito - dijo Pansy mientras tomaba a Ginny entre sus bazos y la acariciaba.  
  
Ginny odiaba que hiciera eso y en eso momento bien se podía haber safado de Pansy (justo como lo hacia al intentar librarse de los brazos de su madre), pero estaba shokeada "Ella Un Gato", ¿por qué?, claramente estaban ablando de ella, de pronto en una de sus caricias Pansy toco su pierna o más bien su pata y Ginny lanzo un Maullido de dolor, Pansy pareció notarlo y la miro detenidamente  
  
-Draco?-  
  
- ...ujum... -  
  
-Parese que tu Gato tiene algo-  
  
-¿Algo?- pregunto con poco interés lo que pansy Vio con mala cara  
  
-Si mira- dijo señalando a la pata de Ginny -Es algo como una mordida-  
  
-¿Mordida?- Volvió a preguntar con el mismo interés que antes  
  
Pansy viro los ojos y murmuro una frase que hizo que unas vendas aparecieran y empezaran a vendar a la pata de Ginny lentamente  
  
-Deverias cuidar mas a tu... Gata-  
  
-¿Es Gata?-  
  
-Si- contesto Pansy irritada, tomo a ginny la cual ya había sido terminada de vendar y la puso en las manos de Draco -Toma, no dejes que se mueva mucho y... Por que no la llevas mañana a la enfermería para que le pongan un desinfectante-  
  
-si Madame ponfree-  
  
Pansy sonrió -Y por cierto, Ya acuéstate-  
  
-Si mamá-  
  
-Y déjate de tonterías-  
  
-Si papá-  
  
-Hay has lo que quieras- Dijo pansy mientras subía las escaleras lentamente  
  
y draco le grito -CLARO PANSY-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny miraba todo alucinadamente, si en realidad ella era un gato Ahora podía explicar por que nadie la reconocía pero ¿Cómo había pasado?, ese era el problema había recordado algunas cosas pero no todas las que habían pasado.  
  
Draco comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación y Ginny ni cuenta se había dado, sus pensamientos se habían vuelto mas claros que antes pero aun le quedaban dudas. Draco entro a su habitación y la tiro hacia el piso a lo que Ginny respondió con un gemido  
  
-"¿Qué no había escuchado lo que dijo Parkinson?"-  
  
El piso era extremadamente frió por que a pesar de ser un gato ella estaba acostumbrada a usar zapatos, miro de un lado a otro buscando un lugar cálido.  
  
-"después de todo tendría que pasar la noche ahí" pero no encontró nada "tal vez el armario, aunque la cama se ve mas acogedora "y sin más se dirigió hacia ella  
  
-"Y ahora que"- se dijo cuando se encontró con la enorme cama  
  
-"Salta Ginny salta"- escucho que una voz dentro de su interior se lo demandaba  
  
-"Claro, pero como?"- le contesto Ginny  
  
- "Pues doblas tus piernas y te impulsas"-le dijo la voz en un tono sarcástico  
  
Ginny de haber podido hubiera echo una mueca- "Desde cuando hablo sola y mi vos interior es tan fastidiosa"-  
  
-" Cállate y solo hazlo"-  
  
- "y sobre todo mandona"-  
  
Salto en dirección a la cama y aun que al principio no estaba muy segura de llegar ahora lo estaba, con sus patas delanteras había logrado sujetarse de las cobijas y ahora estaba arriba  
  
-"Felicidades Ginny"- se dijo contenta, mientras buscaba un lugar donde acomodarse  
  
El día de hoy había sido muy movido, no sabia por que, pero solo lo sabia. Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse hacha un ovillo recostada sobre sus patas delanteras una voz la despertó  
  
-A no tu te bajas de ahí en este instante- Draco la tomo por el estomago y la aventó nuevamente al piso mientras Coria por un trapo para limpiar su cama y después de eso al baño para lavarse las manos  
  
Ginny gimió mientras miraba hacia otro lado buscando donde dormir  
  
La noche paso tranquila Ginny no pudo dormir si no hasta que dieron las 12 de la noche que fue cuando Draco profundamente dormido no se dio cuenta de que salto a la cama y se recostó en una de las esquinas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La luz de la mañana se coló por una de las ventanas de madera del cuarto, y fue cuando Ginny puedo apreciar mejor aquel lugar empezando por la venta, de ahí había un hermoso pero igual de madera, a un lado estaba un espejo de cuerpo completo, al otro lado de la esquina se encontraba el baño, a la izquierda de la cama un buró pequeño y a la derecha un escritorio después de eso una puerta que Ginny rápidamente clasifico como la de la salida. Eran ya las 7 de la mañana cuando la puerta de salida se abrió de repente dando un fuerte golpe contra la pared Haciendo que Draco despertara  
  
-¿Qué quieres Blaise?- dijo con el seño fruncido, pero aun dormido  
  
-Que te levantes, Hoy hace una hermosa mañana y tu la estas desperdiciando- dijo Blaise, con una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes perfectamente alineados, tenia unos ojos azules y su cabello era entre un café oscuro y negro.  
  
-Aja- contesto Draco en un bostezo mientras se paraba  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ahí lo tienen el primer capitulo, un "poco" corto, pero intentare mejorar.  
  
GRACIAS A:  
  
DI-MALFOY, ARWEN CHAN, LUCIANA y a KIRA-AGP  
  
Por sus lindos RR...  
(:S mi subconsciente me dice... Sin comentarios)  
  
Hasta la próxima  
Atte: Vanesa C.  
  
PD: Entenderé a todo aquel que me diga, muy tonto para haber esperado tanto. 


End file.
